True Love
by GreenpplOMG
Summary: Neytiri didn't teach Jake to be one of the people... however her sister, Keli'ke did and that is where the  relationship between her and Jake go to this. JakexOC. Summary sucks.


****

I wanted to go right here because I didn't want to struggle going through twenty to thirty chapters, so if you don't think this would satisfy then you can write the story 'cause I won't... Sorry... A JakexOC thing... Enjoy! I am making this one a One-shot but if people like it I will make more except this goes further into the movie.

**Rated: T**

"Now you may choose a woman," Keli'ke said with a sad emotion. Those six words tore through Jake's heart, he never thought that he would have to do something so complicated, this was the first. Keli'ke was torn in pieces,what if he chooses another woman? How will her heart satisfy.

Keli'ke walked further apart from Jake, facing the other way, cupping an a_tokirina _in her palms. She tried her best not to cry.

"We have many fine women..." She started, "Ninat is good singer,"

"But I don't want Ninat." He said taking a small step close to her.

Keli'ke was relieved though it was probably something else, maybe he wanted another. Keli'ke blew gently on the floating seed so it would float away. Her back was still facing Jake, her eyes closing.

"Neytiri is fine hunter," She offered another woman. Jake had to think...of course he did not want Neytiri.

"Yeah, she is a good hunter," but by those sudden words, Keli'ke was scared.

'I knew it!' She thought. She turned quickly over to Jake with a worried expression. 'I guess it is for the best...'

Her beautiful eyes glistened with unshed tears. Jake thought quickly.

'I love her! I have chosen her!' Jake thought. Jake spoke quickly.

"I've already chosen," He whispered as he stepped closer to her. Keli'ke smiled a tiny one.

Yes, he has chosen her, the woman who was a badass hunter, warrior and a very independent woman. She used to be his teacher now she wanted to be his mate because they have fallen in love from all those times they spent together, the learned more and more about each other.

"But this woman must also choose me." He whispered lastly when he was mere inches from her lips.

She smiled a bright smile before she said, "She already has."

Jake cupped the back of her neck and brung her lips close to his to kiss her. Yet this one was a chaste kiss but they hungered for more. He kissed her again but this one was much more passionate. Keli'ke found her arms around Jake's neck while his wrapped around her waist to be pressed fully against her. Keli'ke pulled back from the heated kiss and said.

"Kissing is good, but we have something better." She whispered as he pulled him down to the moss below them.

Keli'ke grabbed her queue, ushering Jake to do the same. Jake pulled his queue up and held the tip just as the pink glowing tendrils started to wiggle around, Keli'ke held the tip of her queue and reached it over towards Jake's queue as the tendrils began to reach out begging to be connected. They both gasped with pleasure, _tsahaylu _with a _pa'li_ or _ikran _was nothing compared to this. It was amazing, filled with so much love and so much pleasure. Their eyes closed as they tried to contain their thoughts and get everything back in place. Keli'ke opened her eyes, her pupils were dilated, she put both palms on Jake's cheeks causing him to open his dilated eyes and look at her.

They locked eyes for a brief moment and Keli'ke kissed his lips hard but lovingly. Jake placed his hands on her shoulders, drawing his lips away from hers making his way down to her jawline, Keli'ke did the same. The next thing was already thought through _tsahaylu_, and that was the next action Jake was going to do.

Keli'ke gasped as he pulled her onto his lap to straddle him. Keli'ke stayed on his lap and let her loving thoughts go to Jake and her getting the same amount. Everything moved in harmony.

"I am with you now Jhake," Keli'ke said. "We are mated for life."

Jake looked up at her and questioned. "We are?"

"Yes," She replied. "Oh I forgot to tell you."

Keli'ke looked in his eyes sensing that he will not be here. She heard him say that through _tsahaylu_.

"It is alright Jake, even though this is not your true form, your spirit will return soon."

They both lied down on the moss, her backside pressed fully against Jake's front.

"I love you, Keli'ke."

"And I you, Jhake." Keli'ke mumbled sleepily. They both fell asleep dreaming about their future.

* * *

When Jake woke up from link, one thought came to his mind.

* * *

"_**What the hell are you doing Jake?"**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this and if people want more then just ask. Oh and reviewers eat a nice chocolate chip cookie and some ice-cream. Review please, I love feedback from everyone!**


End file.
